1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a ball grid array (BGA) socket establishing an electrical connection between an IC module and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background
A typical BGA socket includes an insulative housing receiving a plurality of electronic terminals arrayed therein for electrically connecting an IC module and a PCB. Therefore, an electric connection between the IC module and the PCB is built. The insulative housing has a mating surface and a mounting surface opposite to the mating surface. A plurality of openings are defined in the insulative housing to receive corresponding terminals.
Each terminal includes a base portion, a contacting portion extending upwardly from a top end of the base portion and a soldering portion extending downwardly from another end of the base portion. Each soldering portion includes a soldering surface to be soldered with corresponding soldering element for achieving an electrical connection thereof. In order to improve the high temperature in the soldering surface during the soldering process, the soldering surface needs to be designed to extend beyond the mounting surface.
One problem with this design of the housing is that when the soldering portion is positioned outside of the mounting surface of the housing, the soldering portion may be prone to receive an external force attack, and the coplanarity of the soldering portion will be damaged. Thus, the connection between the soldering element and the soldering portion will be blighted, and then a fault connection between the BGA socket and the PCB will also be brought.
What is needed is, therefore, a BGA socket which overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages.